What's Left Of Me
by Naley-Troyella freak
Summary: i pretty much suck at summaries so i'm just gonna say that this is a songfic to Nick Lachey's song 'What's Left Of Me'...also it's co-written with Nick-J'z-Girl :


**Here's another one shot co-written with my best bully, Nick-J'z-Girl! :)  
we've also written another one shot together called 'Don't Forget' and it's on her profile so check it out :)**

**And i'm gonna start updating on my other stories soon....but lately i've been hvin major writter's block so i don't know how soon i'll start updating again. **

**Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing! :( just the plot :)**

* * *

I sighed once again as I sat in my bed at rehab.

You see, my life was perfect. I was the king of my school, had a great life ahead of me, then, I fell for her.

Gabriella Montez. Just thinking about her makes me wanna get out of this hell hole even more. As of right now, I'm in rehab, as I said. I started doing drugs because I thought I would never get her, but, now, she never talks to me. All because stupid Chad has to convince stupid old me that doing drugs would help me forget about her. I soon got addicted and now, HERE WE FREAKING ARE!

Looking over, I picked up the picture of me and Gabriella. We took the picture a few hours before I started doing drugs. It was of me picking her up and spinning her around. Her mom took it. I sighed once again and picked up my notebook as lyrics started filling my brain.

3 Weeks Later!

I sighed in nervousness as I stood on her balcony with my guitar waiting for her to come home from the mall. No I'm not stalking her, I overheard in the hallway at school when I came back.

My breathing quickened when her bedroom door opened. I saw her there, long brunette hair, blue jean shorts, chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, and blue polo on. I knocked on her balcony door and picked up my guitar.

"Troy? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in rehab?" she asked me when she opened the doors. I nodded.

"I was let out early because I'm better.." I said and sighed when she rolled her eyes.

"Well, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to show you something." I said. All she did was nod so I started playing my guitar.

_Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

_Yeah..._

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

_I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still_

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

_It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head_

_Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again_

_Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me_

_I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?_

I stopped singing and playing and I looked up at her and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Gabi, I'm really sorry I did all of that. I just, I was depressed and Chad told me that it would help. I just wanted to say that and I love you." I said avoiding her eyes. When she didn't respond, I turned to leave. Right as I was about to jump off the balcony into her tree, I heard her angelic voice.

"Troy!" I turned my head and saw her standing right in front of me, shocking me.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked. I nodded my head furiously.

"Why would I lie to you? You're my life." I said honestly. I saw her smile a little bit.

"Good, cause I have to tell you something too." She said. I nodded and she leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"I love you too." She whispered against my lips. At that very moment, I was at the top of the world.


End file.
